


In A World Of Imagination

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: Just a place where I can write stories that don't really have to go anywhere (story lengths prone to vary drastically).
Series: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	In A World Of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a story prompt by writing prompts on Instagram!

"So, that's it?"

"That's it. Your due at your post 6 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it."

***

Some rest, pshh, sure. I'm sure to sleep like a blessed newborn baby here. Like the place isn't a million degrees hotter than any star, enough to get a nice toasty feeling after waking up. That's what I _really_ need.

I sigh, exasperated at, _everything_ , I guess.

I sit on a charred rock and reminisce on what lead me to this, quite literally, god-forsaking place. It's really the only thing you can do to pass whatever remotely passes as time around here. Or you can get get poked with a spike, but I don't really feel like doing that right now.

This all started when those damned religions started popping up! Then they just _had_ to enter a morality system in that equation, just so they could stomp on the little guy! Granted, some people deserve to be rotting here, but not me!

Ok, so I _might've_ made a _teensy-weensy_ diabolical act when I was alive, but who could blame me? If anyone was in my position, they would also hatch a plan to destroy the planet, especially with all those do-gooders infesting it!

In any rate, I doubt that it was enough to grant me demon status straight out of the gate! But, what can you do, file an appeal to Satan? Or _God_? I don't want to even _think_ about it, I have enough on my plate already.

Said plate has been stared at by my face for what seems like hours, but could realistically be a few seconds. It was a piece of paper in the style of a pirate-era wanted poster. The subject of the poster was a little kid named "Tomothy".

All right, that gave me a little snicker. Who'd name their kid _Tomothy_? That's just asking the other kids to bully them, but also with that special hint of white people that never fails to cause a hilarious uproar.

After that little moment of sunshine in Hell, I made myself look at the smaller print, which contained my task for the foreseeable future. It wasn't much to read, thankfully. Illiteracy is a growing problem down here. It simply said, "Be a role model to an impressionable youngin' for a chance of angelic salvation and an all-expenses paid one-way trip to Heaven! (ANY SLIP-UPS WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE EXPULSION WITH EXTRA TORTURE SESSIONS FOR ETERNITY AND FRUIT PRIVILEGES REVOKED INDEFINITELY)".

I don't know why I'm surprised to be honest, I was the one who applied for the job in the first place, after all. Although no one could miss the sadistic game show-like rules Heaven and Hell worked up. Who knows, maybe there'll be cameras following my every move up there.

Well, I can't do anything about it now, so I'll just suck it up and try to get a semblance of rest before I inevitably fail and get a punishment worse than what Hell can currently offer.

***

Ugh, no matter how quickly you get up from resting, even if you were only doing it for a few moments, it feels like spending a day with the Furies. No one survives that, and, ooh boy, do I feel double dead.

I saunter over to the big ol' sign that informs me and other fellow 'big sibling' demons to a portal that leads directly to whichever kid you got assigned to. I _really_ want to leave this place, so I get a stupid tracking device designed to drag me back if I go crazy, and head out.

My first big moment in the land of the mortals is met with a hit dead-on to the forehead. Ugh, it even got my horns! Those are sensitive! I swear, if humans have gotten smaller since the last time I was here I'm seriously gonna-

Oh, I'm under a bed. Figures, never knew dieties had a sense of humor. Or that they liked torturing me no matter the circumstances. When I pass this test and go to Heaven, I'm punching God straight in the jaw. Then I'll usurp that throne and live like royalty! ....Or I can just get smited right here just for thinking that. Ughhh, no fun.

The bed began to give a little shake, which what I assume means that my assignment has woken up, and I'm sure is gonna make this part of the afterlife a living hell. They're a quick little bugger too, already having their feet on the floor.

"You're here! Oooh, I knew you'd come! This is the best day of my life!"

Their little grubby fingers dragged me out from under the bed, which was surprisingly easy for the tyke. Maybe I'm basically weightless here. Something about what they said confused me though.

"Tomothy, right? Did you say you knew I was coming?"

"Yeah! I wished and wished and wished and _gasp_ wished on a pretty star for an imaginary friend that would talk to me and play with me forever and ever! And it worked!"

An imaginary friend huh? I can work with that. 

And with one swift handshake, the job started. I was tasked to be a child's imaginary friend, that would be there whenever they needed me, and I _had_ to steer them in the right direction if I ever wanted fluffy wings. It was a shame, I wonder how deep they would be able to go. Probably not a lot, they're inherently good, I barely have to tell them not to talk with their mouth full.

I also accompany them to school, and have to sit there, bored out of my mind re-living hell before hell was a thing for me. Lunch is better though, sometimes I can steal a fruit from the cafeteria. I miss those suckers. 

It doesn't happen a lot, but sometimes ol' Tomothy gets heckled by a couple of snot-nosed kids. At first it didn't really bother me, but after a while it was getting annoying (it's almost _every day,_ they should have a hobby like catching bugs or something by now). I can't do squat to them though, or the deal's off. Tomothy doesn't seem to mind them though, which I can't even begin to wrap my head around that.

All the days doing this job tended to meld into one Super Day, with barely any differences. Well, at least it's relatively painless.

***

Now it's another night, and the kid's been telling me about space and how the sun is actually a star only bigger ("how does that even happen!!!!" they exclaim). I already knew that, but somehow I don't really mind when he's explaining it.

After that, he nodded to sleep. I get off of the bed and squeeze myself under the bed frame. Spending so much time with the kid, it's gotten me thinking, now that I'm out of Hell, I don't really care how long it takes me to get to Heaven. Hell, Heaven doesn't really seem that appealing anymore. I guess I'll just have to stay here with the kid being their imaginary friend.

Yeah, that'd be nice.

I close my eyes and drift off into sleep, with no sharp rock bothering me this time.


End file.
